Question: $-8gh + gi - 2g - 10 = -9h + 8$ Solve for $g$.
Combine constant terms on the right. $-8gh + gi - 2g - {10} = -9h + {8}$ $-8gh + gi - 2g = -9h + {18}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $g$ in them. $-8{g}h + 1{g}i - 2{g} = -9h + 18$ Factor out the $g$ ${g} \cdot \left( -8h + i - 2 \right) = -9h + 18$ Isolate the $g$ $g \cdot \left( -{8h + i - 2} \right) = -9h + 18$ $g = \dfrac{ -9h + 18 }{ -{8h + i - 2} }$ We can simplify this by multiplying the top and bottom by $-1$. $g= \dfrac{9h - 18}{8h - i + 2}$